


Things Change

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As much as the public liked to fondly look at Zach and Will as a dynamic duo, those days were long gone. After their falling out and eventual breakup, Zach thought he’d have seen the last of Will. After all, the guy barely gave a crap about League anymore and seemed pretty happy streaming. Sure, they might cross paths; he expected to see Will occasionally at parties or even LCS, but that was about it.Yet somehow, Will did it again.Despite all odds, William Hartman managed to stay present in Zach’s life.





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bTackt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bTackt/gifts).



_“Stop,” Zach chuckled. His nose scrunched at the ticklish sensation at the crook of his neck._

 

_“Stop what,” Will snarked._

 

_“Stop rubbing your fuckin’ rough ass five o’ clock shadow on me.” Zach laughed again as his boyfriend deliberately rubbed his cheek along his neck._

 

_“It’s called exfoliation, loser.”_

 

_“Look at you, learning new wor- Fucking stop!” Zach sat up and scooted to the far side of the bed to distance himself from Will._

 

_Bad idea._

 

_The distance gave Will ample opportunity to stretch his arms out and attack Zach’s sides. The ADC squirmed immediately in an attempt to wiggle out of his boyfriend’s reach._

 

_“This is harassment-” Zach said between laughs, “I’m calling the- the- fucking police!” A smirk spread across Will’s lips as he continued torturing his ADC._

 

_He closed the gap that Zach worked so hard to create between them and stifled the other’s laughter with his lips. The AD carry’s laugher soon died as Will’s hands relaxed at his sides. Soon, they forgot their stupid quarrel._

 

_They were content in their tiny corner of the world, making out in the dim, blue light of Zach’s computer monitor._

 

* * *

 

“Zach,” Nicolaj’s voice pierces the AD’s mind.

 

Zach blinks, turning to the mid laner. “Sorry, what?” He asks. He wonders if Nicolaj’d been talking to him for long.

 

“Idiot,” Nicolaj jokes, “I said: do you want anything from the Chinese place?”

 

“Oh, nah, I’m good.” Zach replies. His teammate shrugged, rolling his chair back to his own spot in the gaming room. Zach’s gaze returns to his initial distraction.

 

“We’re beyond thrilled to announce @ssumday22 , @RyuL0L , and @c9_meteos …” 100 Thieves’ tweet says in white text. Will- well, Meteos’s return to League with 100 Thieves was old news. His presence alone on the new org’s roster garnered a lot of attention and hype from fans. People of all ranks and status came out of the woodworks to give their two cents on the acquisition. It’d been nearly a month since 100 Thieves shocked the community with the announcement.

 

Zach thought he’d gotten rid of Will for good.

 

Well, not really. Not like that. He knows Will would always be around. He would see him around on Twitter, at LCS or parties. However, that’s the extent to which he expected to see the guy. When Will finished his run on Phoenix 1, Zach figured Will was done competing.

 

Apparently, he was wrong.

 

 _Funny_ , Zach thinks, _‘cause last time we talked about competing he definitely had a different mindset._

 

* * *

 

**December 2015**

**2:11 AM**

 

_“Dude, I’m just… Over it.” Will’s sigh sounded fuzzy over Skype._

 

_Zach frowned. His heart sunk in his chest, part of him saw it coming. Will had seemed pretty disenchanted with the pro gaming lifestyle for awhile. He’d looked distracted and had nearly bolted out of the scrim room the second their sets were done._

 

_“Yeah- Like, I get it.” Zach muttered. “It’s just- I dunno, man.”_

 

_I do know._

 

_What about me?_

 

_What about us?_

 

_“I’m not disappearing, you know?” Will said. Zach wondered who exactly the jungler was trying to reassure. In esports everything happened in seconds, in the instant a play is made it can mark the end of someone’s career or the upward swing of someone else’s. Players who fizzled out were soon forgotten._

 

_“You sure you don’t want to?” The ADC asked. He meant it as a joke, but his tone betrayed some of his bitterness._

 

_“...Is that what you think? Do you think I’m giving up?” Will sounded annoyed._

 

_“Giving up, running away, whatever, man. I mean you’re, like, ‘over it’, right? You’re done.” Zach couldn’t help replying harshly._

 

_“Look, I- I don’t know. Maybe I am. Why do you have to be so weird about this?” Zach could hear the other’s groan loudly through his headset._

 

_Zach felt an uncomfortable twinge in his gut. He knew Will was right, he was being weird about it. The truth was Zach rarely did “emotion”, he rarely did anything other than eat, drink, and play League._

_  
_ _Will always brought it out of him._

 

_“Okay- Can you not pretend you don’t know why I’m being so ‘weird’ about this?”_

 

_“Oh my god. Am I really going to have to deal with this right now-”_

 

_“Shit, buddy, you’re right. I am so, so sorry. My fuckin’ bad for saying what I think to- to- my friend-”_

 

_“We haven’t been friends for almost a year, but, okay-”_

 

_“Not because I didn’t fucking try!”_

 

_There it was._

 

_Will remained silent on the other side of the call._

 

_“You know what, that’s fine dude. Just- Just go enjoy being a fuckin’ meme streamer. I’ll be the one who actually accomplishes shit, because apparently only one of us gives a shit anymore.”_

 

_“I... I didn’t stop giving a shit, Zach. Don’t make this about us.”_

 

_“There it is.” Zach’s voice dripped with resentment. He could nearly feel Will roll his eyes from across the country._

 

_“Oh my god. I thought we were cool. Are we not cool?”_

 

_“I- I thought we were, too, but I don’t know man. Like- First you just… Get over your boyfriend and now you’re over competing like…”_

_  
_ _What changed? Zach wanted to ask._

 

_What did I do wrong?_

 

_Where did we go wrong?_

 

_“People change.” Will said flatly._

 

_“Yeah, they do.” Zach said._

 

* * *

 

“Oh, you pumped to play against Will next season?” Nicolaj says, a grin spreading across his face as he put his headset back on.

 

“Hell yeah, man.” Zach replies, “It’s gonna be so fuckin’ funny to beat his ass.”

 

“Why are you looking at that tweet, though? It’s like a month old.”

 

“It’s way too fuckin’ hard to remember who’s on what team now. Sometimes I forget you’re our mid laner and not some, like, homeless kid we picked up by the dumpster.”

 

Jensen laughs,“It’s gonna be so weird seeing Will in a new jersey. Again. I don’t even know half the fuckin’ teams anymore.”

 

Zach shrugged, “We’ll figure it out eventually.

 

We’re gonna win, even if things change.”

**Author's Note:**

> //i do not own anything or anyone in this story
> 
> //written for the LoL RPF Xmas Exchange~


End file.
